


Before We Knew It

by HuffleFly



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Heartache, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffleFly/pseuds/HuffleFly
Summary: Raven moves to Arkadia looking for a new start.  Who knew that start would include an adorable toddler and his mom.[writing summaries are never a strong suite for me, so i hope the chapter does a better job at peaking your interest]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Characters and Pairings will be added as the story progresses. 
> 
> This is my first Octaven story. I fell in love with the pairing after reading several Clexa stories that included this couple. Needless to say, I was sold.
> 
> I've been fixated on this muse for several months now and have written scenes here and there. I thought I'd share. I hope you all like it.

Raven arcs an eyebrow as little shoes patter pass. She pushes off the car and rolls the creeper out from underneath the Honda Civic. Tiny shoes hit the ground and Raven finds herself staring at blazing green eyes as she sits up from the roller board she is laying on.

“Hi!” a toddler greets with a mess of black hair and big smile.

Raven glances around for an adult and returns her gaze to the little boy. “Hey Squirt. What’s your name?”

Lifting both arms and turning his thumbs to his chest the toddler replies with a cheeky, “Me Looace,”

Raven chuckles with a hum of contemplation. “Luis?”

Little eyebrows narrow with a pout. “Me Looace.”

Raven finds herself tilting her head in thought before she decides, “How about I call you Ace?”

“Ace,” the toddler repeats with a laugh and then points to the silver vehicle. “Car.”

The mechanic nods in affirmation and smiles. “Yup. Car.” She watches for a second as the toddler stares at the car. “Soo Ace . . “ Raven trails as she glances around the empty garage. Mondays mornings were typically slow. “Your dad around?” ‘Ace’ tilts his head in a bit of confusion. “Mom?”

“No mo’ mommy. Mommy work,” explains ‘Ace’ as Raven nods her head, wondering just where this kid came from.

“Lucas?!” a deep voice bellows in a bit of a panic.

“Bell?” Raven calls out to the familiar voice.

“Rae, have you seen—” Bellamy begins but stops in relief. In quick large steps he scoops the toddler into his arms. “Lucas!”

“Didn’t know you had a kid, Blake,” Raven comments as she pulls the rag tucked into her back pocket to wipe the grease off her hands. She had been working at the local garage for little over a month. It was a far contrast from the auto shop she worked at in Polis. And while the pace was a lot slower, Arkadia gave her the new start she was looking for.

“Lucas is my nephew,” Bellamy explains with a chuckle as he ruffles Lucas’ hair. His actions earning giggles from the little boy.

“Ko’ Bell. Down,” Lucas pleads as he points to the ground.

“Say ‘hi’ to Rae first,” Bellamy instructs as he gestures to Raven.

“Hi Rae,” Lucas beams causing Raven to smile back.

“Hey Ace,” Raven salutes earning a laugh from the toddler as he mirrors his owe salute. “Aren’t you off today?” Her eyes now at Bellamy who is placing Lucas down.

“I am, but I forgot my pay stub. Thanks for occupying Lucas, he must have slipped out of the office when I sorted through my mail. O, would have killed me if something happen to him.”

Raven nods her head, “The garage is far from child proof.” She eyes Lucas who is curiously approaching the roller board. Her foot instantly resting on top of the creeper, preventing it from moving, just seconds before Lucas is climbing onto the board. Lucas plops himself down and smiles, as Raven begins to slowly roll the board forward and back with her foot. “O is your sister, right?” Having heard Bellamy mention her to a few coworkers from time to time. The two siblings seemed close.

“Octavia, yeah. Moved in with me a few weeks ago.”

“How old is he?”

“He’ll be turning three in a few months,” Bellamy answers as he glances down at his nephew.

"Cute," Raven comments, unaware on just how much this little boy was about to change her life.

* * *

Raven is walking out of the office when a toddler comes barreling into the garage.  "Hey Ace," she greets with a smile.

“Hi Rae,” Lucas smiles as he wraps his arms around her legs.

“Hey Bell,” Raven waves before she ruffles Lucas’ hair.

Bellamy nods with a small smile. “Slow day?” He observes the empty garage.

“You just beat the rush,” Raven explains as tiny arms continue to latch onto her. “You need anything?”

“Just need to sign off on some paperwork. Sinclair asked me to come in,” Bellamy answers as he looks toward the office. “Come on buddy.”

“No. Me stay,” Lucas is quick to decline as he tightens his hold around Raven. The female mechanic raises an eye brow in a bit of surprise.

“Lucas,” Bellamy sighs as he places he crosses his arms.

“Rae, Rae, Rae. Me stay,” Lucas shakes his head as he pushes his face into Raven.

Bellamy lets out another sigh as he rubs his face. “Do you mind?”

“No,” Raven answers having just finished working on the last job for the day. “Want to go for a ride, Ace?”

Green eyes peek from below. “Yes.” He looks pass her at the roller board a couple of feet away.

“Thanks. I owe you,” Bellamy smiles as he heads towards the office.

“So you keep saying,” laughs Raven as she lifts Lucas into her arms.

This had to be the tenth time Bellamy has brought his nephew by the shop. Most visits were quick but a few warranted more time. Lucas took an instant liking to Raven and preferred to spend most of the time at the garage with her. Raven chalks it up to the fact that she lets him ride around on her creeper.

“Me,” Lucas is saying as she carefully places him on the board. “Me.” He insists as he tugs at her hand.

“Want me to ride with you?” Raven asks earning a smile and nod. “Ok.” Raven smiles back and adjusts them both so that Lucas is securely settled between her legs before pushing them off.

The duo spend several minutes rolling around the garage. Lucas is laughing causing Raven to join in with her own laughter. She found his laughs to be contagious.

“Hello?” a voice eventually interrupts.

“Mommy?” Lucas perks up at the voice and is attempting to wiggle off the board.

“Woah, hold on Ace,” Raven replies as she tightens her arm around him and uses her feet to stop the creeper from moving any further just as an attractive brunette appeared a few feet in front of them. Piercing green eyes stare at the pair and Raven feels her face flushing.

Lucas continues to wiggle, “Mommy!”

“Hey son,” the woman smiles as Raven releases him. The toddler is quick to climb off of her and scrambles over to his mother who swings him up into the air and into a hug. She peppers him with kisses causing his laughter to fill the garage. Raven is torn between watching and pulling her gaze away.

Green eyes are once again looking at her and Raven finds herself standing from the roller board. “You must be Octavia,” Raven says, noting just how attractive the Blake genes are.

“And you must be Raven,” Octavia responds with a smile earning a surprised look from Raven. “Bell mentioned that Sinclair hired a new mechanic and described you as a hot genius. Just don’t tell my brother I told you. He’d deny complimenting anyone but himself.”

Raven lets out a laugh just as Lucas begins to wiggle from his mother’s hold. “Down, peaz, Mommy.” Octavia obliges to his request, and observes as the toddler is quick to approach the roller board beside Raven.

“Ask for permission, Lucas,” Octavia reminds just as her son is inches from the board.

“Peaz,” Lucas asks as he looks up at Raven, earning a smile from the mechanic.

“Sure Lucas,” Raven finds herself saying, the name unfamiliar on her tongue but Octavia made her a bit nervous at saying her typically nickname for him.

“No. Me Ace,” Lucas is quick to correct with a put and thumbs jabbing to his chest.

“Right, Ace,” Raven says with a smile earning a cheeky smile. She watches as he climbs onto the board, her foot on top to prevent it from rolling.

“Ace?” Octavia repeats with an arced eyebrow and an amused smirk.

Raven swears her cheeks are pink embarrassment as she looks up to see Octavia peering at her with sharp green eyes. “When I met—Lu—your son, I asked him what his name was and I thought he was saying Luis. I didn’t realize he was saying ‘Lucas’ so I started calling him Ace. It must’ve stuck because he insists I call him Ace and not Lucas.”

Octavia hums, “Cute.” She bends down to Lucas and smiles. “Can I call you Ace, son?”

“Nooo,” Lucas laughs earning a chuckle from the mechanic and a laugh from his mom.

Bellamy appears from the office, greeting his little sister by messing her hair with his hand before pulling her in for a side hug and kiss to the top of her head. Octavia pretends to be annoyed at the gesture but leans into her brother and allows a smile to slip her lips at his affection. Raven smiles at the interaction and feels her heart warm when Lucas scrambles off the board barreling in for a hug with shouts of ‘me!’

If Raven was not certain before, she was certain now—moving Arkadia was the best decision she made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way longer to get through than I originally thought and hoped. I hope the length makes up for the content. It feels like a filler chapter, probably because I'm trying to build the storyline and characters before the plot really takes off.
> 
> ANYWAYS . . . I hope you enjoy the read.

Raven is invited to Blake Game Night about a month after meeting Octavia. A night where the Blake siblings invite their friends over for games, food, and drinks. Raven is hesitant at first but Bellamy is insistent. Unsure on what to bring, Raven decides on a case of beer and takes a minute to compose herself before she rings the door bell.

“Hey Raven. I’m glad you could make it,” Bellamy greets with his boyish grin. “Let me introduce you to the gang.”

The apartment is lively with music and laughs. Raven feels a bit out of place and at the same time very much welcomed. Bellamy introduces Clarke, a childhood friend, and her girlfriend, Lexa, first. The two are extremely attractive. Clarke with her bright smile and Lexa with her small smile but kind eyes. Raven is then dragged toward the television where she meets Jasper and Monty, who are in the middle of a video game. Monty has the respect to look away from the screen but it takes Jasper a double take before he is stumbling to shake her hand and greets her with a pick up line. Before she could even respond, Bellamy knocks Jasper on the back of his head and steers Raven toward the kitchen. John who Bellamy tells her prefers to be called Murphy offers her a beer, which she takes simply to have something to hold. “Rae!” a voice excitedly greets earning the attention of almost everyone.

Raven is slightly embarrassed by all the eyes that look at her, but all is forgotten as a almost three year old is rushing towards her from the hallway.

“Hey Ace,” Raven greets with a smile as he wraps his arms around her legs. She fixes her stance and makes sure not to spill her drink.

“Play?” Lucas questions and is tugging her hand toward the living room but away from the television. Raven lets out a laugh as she follows his lead. “You want to play?”

“Okay!” Lucas responds and Raven laughs at the the tone that makes it sound like it was her idea. He tugs her to the ground where he begins to show her his collection of cars.

“Hey Raven,” a familiar voice greets.

The mechanic looks up to see the younger Blake. She offers a small smile, relieved to see another familiar face. “Hi Octavia.”

Octavia smiles and leans over to talk to Lucas. “Son, why don’t you let Raven eat first?” Lucas instantly pouts. “Hey,” Octavia quietly scolds.

“Its okay. I don’t mind,” Raven insists with a small smile. Small green eyes look at her hopefully.

Octavia tilts her head, “You sure?” Raven simply nods. While the mechanic is sociable, making friends never came easy for her. It rarely does when you’re school hopping more than once a year. Octavia hums before ruffling her son’s hair. “Okay, son. You can play with Raven for ten minutes but let her eat after that, alright?”

“Okay,” Lucas smiles as he hands Raven a car and then another.

* * *

Lucas makes for nice ice breaker and buffer. Clarke is drawing with the toddler while Raven snacks and has a beer while talking with Bellamy. Lucas gives her about twenty minutes before he drags her to the floor to color.

“Hey,” Clarke greets with a smile. “Lucas is quite taken by you.”

Raven lets out a quiet laugh as the toddler shoves a red crayon in her hand. “Only because I let him roll around my roller board all over the garage.” She begins to doodle a car for Lucas on empty space on the paper.

“Sounds fun,” Clarke smiles.

Raven simply nods and decides to keep up their conversation. “So, Bellamy said you two are childhood friends? How long have you two known each other?”

“Octavia is actually my best friend. Has been since we were six,” Clarke answers with a fond smile. “So, almost twenty years now.”

The brunette holds back on letting out a low whistle and instead asks, “So, you all grew up here in Arkadia?”

“Actually in Tondc. Bellamy and I attended Arkadia University and stuck around after graduating,” Clarke says as she continued a sketch of mountains and trees. Raven smiles at the thought of the years of friendship. “What about you?”

“I moved from Polis,” Raven simply answers. The longest city she ever lived in.

“Lexa is from Polis,” Clarke mentions with a fond smile.

Polis is huge so the fact that Raven has never met the brunette is no surprise to her. “How did the two of you meet?” Raven decides to inquire.

“We had a class together in college. It was love at first sight,” Clarke admits as she gazes across the room at her girlfriend. As if the brunette heard her, Lexa looks up and smiles.

“Cute,” Raven comments with a fond smile. Raven appreciates a good love story whether it be romantic, familia, or friendship based, even if the life she lives is far from a fairy tale.

“Thanks,” Clarke smiles.

“You’re quite the artist,” Raven acknowledges as she nods toward the drawing. There are far more details than an average person would draw.

Clarke laughs, “Thanks.” The blonde seems to brush off. “Nice car.”

Raven laughs at the two dimensional car. “You’re too kind.” She thinks back for a second of the design class she once took back in college and the degree she once thought about pursuing.

“Car!” Lucas giggles in excitement as he points to the red vehicle. It snaps Raven out of her thoughts and she smiles fondly at the toddler.

“Seems like my godson likes it,” smiles Clarke as she ruffles his hair.

Raven hums, “I’m beginning to think this kid loves just about anything.”

Lucas lets out a loud yawn in response.

“Tired, kiddo?” Clarke questions softly.

“More mik peaz,” Lucas asks as he rubs his eyes.

“Coming right up,” Clarke replies as she stands up. She takes a quick detour to let Octavia know that her son is tired before disappearing into the kitchen.

“Hey son,” Octavia greets as she bends down. “Sleepy?” Lucas simply nods as she scoops him into her arms. She places a soft kiss to the top of his head and turned her gaze to Raven. “Thanks for playing with him.”

“I should be thanking him. Best entertainment so far,” Raven answers with a smile.

“Well, the night is still young,” Clarke comments as she hands Lucas his bottle of milk and kisses him on the cheek.

“Don’t have too much fun without me,” Octavia teases with a smile.

Raven felt her eyebrow raise. “Are you going to bed too?”

“The owners before Bell made the rooms sound proof,” Clark begins to explain. “We think they were musicians.”

“Or just liked to have really loud sex,” Jasper adds in from across the room. “Ow!” Raven turn to see him rubbing the back of his head as Lexa simply rolled her eyes at him.

“Anyways, I use to live in a studio, so I never needed to buy a baby monitor,” Octavia explained as she adjusted Lucas who was slowly falling asleep.

“Do you have an iPhone?” Raven questions with a tilt of her head.

“Yeah, why?”

“You can use Face Time. Leave one phone with Lucas and mute the one with you. You can hear and see him but he won’t be able to hear us.”

Octavia smiled, “That’s brilliant! Bell, give me your phone?”

“What? No way, we’re in the middle of Trivia Murder Party,” Bellamy answers his eyes not leaving the screen.

“Seriously?” Octavia frowned.

“I’m winning O,” Bellamy attempted to justify. His sister simply rolled her eyes.

“You can use mine?” Raven offers as she takes out her phone from her back pocket.

“You don’t mind?” Octavia questions as she stares at the phone.

“Not at all. No one is gonna call me anyways,” Raven shrugs as she unlocks her phone and hands it to Octavia.

“Thanks. I’ll be right back,” Octavia replies with a smile and disappears in the hallway.

Raven grabs aa beer from the refrigerator before joining everyone in the living.  She joins Lexa and Clarke on the couch to watch the boys finish a game of Trivia Murder Party. Octavia returns in time to see Monty win, earning groans from Bellamy, Jasper, and Murphy.

"We're playing teams next," Bellamy announces after taking a 'loser' shot.  

“You can be my partner, Raven,” Lexa offers with a small smile before anyone else could offer. The mechanic finds herself glancing at Clarke just as she stands up to join Octavia on the floor. “Don’t worry. Clarke and Octavia are always partners.”

“Whose normally your partner?” Raven decides to ask as Lexa types into her cell phone. The player name 'L&R' appear in front of a sock monster looking doll. 

“No one,” Lexa shrugs.

The game starts before Raven could question further and she quickly learns why Lexa plays solo.

Murphy lets out a groan, “How in the world did you know that answer?” Lexa shrugs with a slight smirk.

Three questions later. “Seriously?!” Jasper cries as he looks at Lexa.

Lexa lets out a laugh, “You can thank Raven for that, I really had no idea what the answer was.”

Needless to say Lexa and Raven win by a landslide even with all the side murder games and the lightening round at the end. The two grin and reward one another with a high five while everyone else take a shot.

“So, you’re not just a genius when it comes to car stuff,” Bellamy points out as Raven shrugged.

"I guess it really wouldn't be fair if we continued to be partners," Lexa admits as she glances at Raven.  

"Or fun," Raven offers with a tilt of her head.

"It would be fun," Lexa corrects as Raven laughed in agreement.

“I call dibs on Raven for the next game,” Octavia immediately states.

“Wow, thanks O,” Clarke mockingly pouts.

“Oh please, as if you’re not happy to be partners with Lexa,” Octavia smiles as she takes a seat next to Raven.

“Touche,” Clarke smiles as she tosses her phone to Octavia. She plops onto Lexa’s lap and snatches her phone and enters ‘Clexa.’

“Want to be ‘Octaven’?” Octavia questions with a smile.

“Sure,” Raven answers with a small shrug.

Raven stays longer and later than she originally planned but enjoys every second of it. She thanks Bellamy at the end of the night for the invite and Octavia reminds her to come to the next one. Raven leaves considering that she might have just found a group of friends that she could belong with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Octaven scenes was few, I can promise that the future chapters will be filled with more moments with them (and Lucas too). I'm not entirely pleased with the chapter but there are bits in here needed for future chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading! Drop me a line if you have the time! I definitely appreciate the comments [it helps to know that readers are interested in a story]. Thanks in advance! Till next time! [hoping it'll be sooner than later]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! =) Drop a comment if you have the time. I appreciate any positive thoughts.


End file.
